


But It Was Different

by bakerst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship, Shyness, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst/pseuds/bakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a social outcast until his parents enroll him in Hogwarts. He meets Hermione Granger and the two become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Hermione

"But Mother, it won't be different" is what Sherlock Holmes said it would be.  
His parents were tired of the constant bullying and had decided to finally let him go to Hogwarts.  
"Honey, it'll be fine. Just you wait. You'll make new friends-" his mother began.  
"You always say that," Sherlock grumbled.  
"Not with that kind of attitude, you won't," his mother scolded. "As I was saying, you might have a better time over here."  
"Bet I won't," Sherlock whispered.  
***  
"And you're in Ravenclaw, Sherlock," the overenthusiastic tour guide exclaimed. "Have a great day!" She flounced off.  
Sherlock turned the key in his door and opened it to find a girl sitting on his bed. "Hi," the girl said shyly. "I'm Hermione from Gryffindor. Harry asked me to come help you out for the day."  
"Um, no thank you," Sherlock said. "Please leave." He gestured toward the door with his free hand.  
"Oh come on," Hermione groaned. "Give me a chance. I don't want to, anyway."  
"Then why are you?" Sherlock asked.  
"Harry said so," Hermione exclaimed.  
"This Harry sounds like a real tosser," Sherlock replied. "He your boyfriend?"  
"No," Hermione blushed. "Um, we're good friends. I'm single."  
"Oh, okay," Sherlock said. "Well, bye now."  
"But-" Hermione began. Then she stopped herself. "Fine. See you around."  
"No wait," Sherlock interjected. "I want to hear more about Harry."  
"Okay then," Hermione laughed.  
And she began...


	2. Meet the Gang

"So that's the story," Hermione finished. "Well, you sound like you've been around and about," Sherlock smiled. "Any more about Tosser and FalconHead?"  
Hermione laughed so hard she was crying. "No, that's them." "Huh," Sherlock said perkily. "You should get some new friends." "Like you?" Hermione said. "Yeah, I admit, it would be kinda great to live a normal life." Just then, the door burst open. "HERMIONE," Ron screamed. "WE MESSED UP SOME SPELL AND NOW THERE'S A SLUG AND IT'S CHASING US HELP!" "Okay, god," Hermione said. "Alsomean." The slug vanished.  
"Who's this?" Harry implied.  
"This is Sherlock," Hermione said. "Sherlock, meet Tosser and FalconHead."  
"Hello, Tosser. Hello, FalconHead," Sherlock greeted them. "Mucho gusto."  
"What did he just say?" Harry asked.  
"Pleased to meet you in Spanish," Hermione translated.  
"No, the other thing," Ron yelled.  
"Oh, that's my nicknames for you idiots," Sherlock replied smoothly.  
"Nice," Ron snorted. "Jealous, much?"  
"You sound like a gaggle of teenage girls," Sherlock said.  
"Lovely," Harry responded sarcastically. "Hermione, we'll be out front."  
"See you," Hermione cried. "And see you, too," she said to Sherlock, kissing him lightly on his cheek before walking out.  
Sherlock's only thoughts were: What just happened?


	3. Get Back To Class

Sherlock's first class today was History of Magic. He thought this should be interesting, since it was taught by a ghost.  
Sherlock had come from a long line of vampires. He was the only one with magical powers.  
He sat down in the front seat and took out his notebook, eager to begin. His self-writing pen lay next to him.  
Harry waltzed in dramatically, and his sidekick Ron followed suit. Sherlock watched them walk in. He didn't like them at all by now. Hermione was so much nicer. Professor Binns droned on for at least a hour before they were dismissed for lunch. Sherlock met Hermione outside. "Hi, Sherlock," Hermione said brightly. "Oh, Hermione, good, we found you," Ron interjected. "Let's go over here." He began to drag Hermione by her arm, but she stopped him. "No way, I'm sitting by Sherlock," She moved protectively toward him. "Fine, then," Ron sulked. "Hey, before you two go, I want you to hear something," Hermione called. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Sherlock, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Hermione burst out. "Yes," Sherlock said."I'd like that very much." was all he could say before Harry and Ron stomped off. "Great!" Hermione cheered. "I still need to get a dress, oh dear..." And she ran off. "Alright, kids, get back to class," the teacher yelled.


	4. The Yule Ball

"Wow, Hermione, you look...fantastic!" Sherlock squealed.  
Hermione laughed and replied, "Let's get going, I want to show Parvati!"  
Sherlock and Hermione headed into the huge Great Hall, which was decorated with little lights and streamers and trees, with flowers on the tables and a marble dancefloor.  
"This is wonderful!" It was Hermione's turn to squeal.e   
They danced the whole time, and there were live performances and shows. Sherlock had a great time.  
Hermione was very tense the entire evening, always a bit too far away from Sherlock. Sherlock didn't notice, he was having too much fun.  
When the final dance came up, Sherlock took Hermione by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
It was very awkward, no one got close to the other. And then Sherlock did something.  
He dipped her in the last few seconds, and kissed her right on the lips.  
She was almost shocked, and walked away from Sherlock when he brought her back up.  
He didn't see her again for the rest of the ball.  
Sherlock then found out that she and Ron had been discovered kissing in the corridor.  
He felt utterly rejected.


	5. Black Hole

Sherlock felt terrible. He'd kept as much space as he could between him and Hermione.  
Ron's teasing was endless, and Hermione always looked the other way.  
Sherlock honestly didn't know what was wrong. He'd known her for practically a month before The Incident, and she'd invited him as her date, after all. He kept reminding himself he wasn't at fault here. The more he told himself that, the more he believed it.  
Hermione, however, was really confused. Sure, maybe she'd asked him, and maybe she tried to flirt with him, but never was she expecting that.  
In a way, it almost frightened her. Hermione was not used to boys being so upfront, especially not Sherlock. She decided to apologize anyway, running out wasn't a nice thing to do to him.  
***  
"Sherlock, I'm sorry," Hermione said in a rush. "I completely thought about myself, and not about how you might feel. I don't even like Ron." Ron frowned at this.  
"Hermione, why?" Sherlock asked. "Why did you leave?"  
"I-I couldn't handle it," she admitted. "I'm not very used to guys liking me. It was kind of a shock."  
Sherlock hugged Hermione. "We're cool?" she asked.  
"Fabulous," Sherlock sighed.


	6. Friends, I Guess?

"So, um," Hermione said. "Well, this is awkward."  
"Yeah," Sherlock tried to focus on something other then her.  
"You wanna, uh, go catch a butterbeer sometime?" Hermione said casually.  
"Sure, like, um, a date?" Sherlock's cheeks reddened.  
"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "Like a date."


End file.
